One Hundred Moments of Christmas (Drabble Collection)
by whatpassesformymind
Summary: Fifty - now one hundred - drabbles for the Holiday Spirit: CHRISTMAS Boot Camp. Focusing around many eras, families and pairings.
1. Advent

Title: Advent  
A/N: For the Holiday Spirit: Christmas Boot Camp. Yes, I have finally given in and signed up for one. All drabbles are separate. Prompt: Advent.

Rose and Hugo sprang out of bed on the first day of December with so much energy and enthusiasm you might have thought it was Christmas Day. They pushed and shoved one another a little, Hugo fighting to get to the kitchen before his older sister.

Hermione made her way downstairs, tying her dressing gown as she went. She sliced the bread, slid it into the toaster and pulled jars of jam and honey from the shelves in her normal morning routine, acting as though three in the morning was a perfectly reasonable time to wake up.

At the table the children stared, eyes following her every move. They were convinced their mother was moving extra slowly this morning on purpose. The toaster pinged.

The food had never vanished faster, which was saying something with Ron in the house. They smiled innocently. Hugo's face was covered in strawberry jam.

"Mummy…" Rose began, as Hermione made to leave the room.

"Yes Rosie?" Hermione smiled to herself.

"What about our chocolate?" Rose looked honestly worried at the thought that it might have been forgotten.

"What chocolate-" She only got halfway through before Hugo interrupted.

"Calendar!" He squealed and she laughed, pulling two cardboard calendars out of the cupboard. They had brightly coloured seasonal pictures on the front, and twenty four little flaps for curious children to find and open.

She left them to it and headed back to bed, to find Ron awake.

"Where's my advent calendar then?"


	2. Angels

Title: Angels

Andromeda held her grandson's tiny hand tight in her own as they walked into the graveyard. A light dusting of snow covered the hard ground and their feet slipped on the icy pavement. The sound of Christmas carols drifted out of the small church.

They approached two clean, well cared for gravestones. Teddy gently dropped the wreath onto the ground like he'd been told to.

"Grandma, where are Mummy and Daddy now?" He asked, getting tangled up in his scarf. She rearranged it as she replied, voice catching.

"Your Mummy and Daddy were very brave. They fought against a bad man, but they died before he did. They've gone to Heaven now." Teddy thought about this for a moment.

"So are they angels now?"


	3. Bells

Title: Bells

Anthony stood on the bridge and watched the snow fall. A vicious wind whipped through him, stinging the fresh cuts on his face and arms. He shivered and pulled his scarf tighter around him.

He was desperate to escape, to leave this place and just run. But with Death Eaters and Slytherin Prefects patrolling everywhere, it was impossible. Anthony was reduced to sneaking out to secluded parts of the castle just to be alone.

Bells rang out over the grounds, an incongruously happy Christmas tune. Just at that moment he heard footsteps behind him, and stiffened. A hand landed on his shoulder, pulling him around roughly.

He swore mentally. This would mean another punishment, another scar. But the Prefect hesitated.

"Happy Christmas Goldstein," she muttered, and walked away. Anthony let out a shaky breath.

He never knew her name.


	4. Candles

Title: Candles

There were years when Hugo truly hated having his birthday so close to Christmas. It always got pushed to one side, less important than the twenty fifth of December.

He barely even got a real party. It was merged with the Weasley-Potter Christmas celebrations – which included the Lovegoods and Teddy, but he was practically a Weasley anyway.

Admittedly it was almost exactly the same as the rest of his family's birthday parties. The only real difference was the tinsel and the Christmas pudding. There was lovely food and an enormous cake baked by Grandma Molly. This one was in the Hufflepuff colours and had lots of chocolate on, so it was pretty brilliant.

Hugo closed his eyes, and blew out all fourteen candles with one puff.

He made a wish.

"Now then, let's get this Secret Santa thing done…" Louis spoke up.


	5. Candy Canes

Title: Candy Canes

Victoire loved everything about Christmas. The beautiful decorations she helped her mother and Grandma Molly put up, the presents in their bright paper, and the three turkeys that it took to feed everyone.

Ever since she was little her absolute favourite thing had been the sweets. Normally she hadn't been allowed many of these – a five year old on a sugar rush wasn't good – but at Christmas she could eat whatever she liked.

And in Victoire's opinion, the very best sweets were candy canes. They were sadly limited to the Christmas season, which she thought was quite a waste.

This Christmas she was the first to open a present. Uncle George handed her a huge box with red and white wrapping and extravagant loops of ribbon. Victoire slid it off carefully to reveal hundreds of candy canes.

She squealed and launched herself at Uncle George, hugging him tightly. Then she pulled out a sweet and started to suck.

In retrospect, she really should have seen it coming. A few licks in her skin started turning blue.

Grandma Molly yelled at Uncle George until he gave her an antidote, and assured her that the rest were perfectly safe.


	6. Cards

Title: Cards

"Don't exaggerate, Roxanne!"

"Stop making up stories!"

This had been the soundtrack of her childhood. Roxanne was a dreamer, destined for great things – at least, that's how she saw it.

"Mum, I have a life you know! Christmas is boring anyway."

"Zanne, don't talk such rubbish. Just put the cards up and decorate the hall; it won't ruin your life." Angelina shoved the stack of Christmas cards towards her. There must have been hundreds, from every single member of the Weasley family.

It took her hours. Roxanne complained every second of the way, listing other things she could have been doing with her time. But when it was done, it did look rather lovely, and she couldn't help but feel some pride in a job well done.


	7. Carols

Title: Carols

_Silent night, holy night  
All is calm, all is bright_

Spells shot everywhere, fast and deadly. Crashes and bangs drowned out the sounds of screaming, breaking the sleepy peacefulness that had hung over the tiny village just moments ago.

Lily let go of James' hand, wand already drawn.

_Never a night of peace. Not even at Christmas._

She cast jinxes and protective charms, desperate. Harry was waiting for her at home. This was his first Christmas.

It was then that Lily realised. Voldemort didn't just take lives, he broke them. Every single little experience that meant something, smashed into a million little pieces.


	8. Chimney

Title: Chimney

For a six year old, this was late.

"How much longer Tuney?" Lily whispered, stifling a yawn. It felt like they had been watching the empty fireplace for hours.

Petunia ignored her little sister, keeping all her attention focused on the chimney.

"How does Father Christmas even fit down it? Isn't he supposed to be really fat?" Lily continued, forgetting to keep her voice down. "And where does Rudolph wait?"

"On the roof of course," Petunia responded as if this should be obvious.

"Oh."

Silence reigned for a few minutes until it was replaced by the sound of gentle snoring. Their parents stood in the doorway, smiling down at the two sleeping children.


	9. Christmas Cookies

Title: Christmas Cookies

Teddy was trying his hardest to mix the cookie dough just right. Grandma Andy was letting him do it all by himself this time while she measured the ingredients out.

"Right now, help me put the flour in, Ted." She knelt down to his height for a moment, and then inexplicably started to cry.

Teddy went straight to his default reaction and cried as well.

"Oh no shush Teddy. Don't you cry." Grandma Andy scooped him up, cookie dough forgotten. "I used to make these with your Mummy. She got the flour everywhere, and she d-dropped it most of the time." She was crying even harder now, and Teddy didn't really understand.

All he knew was that Mummy wasn't coming home, not ever.


	10. Christmas Tree

Title: Christmas Tree

Decorating the tree was an enormous task. This was rather strange, considering it was only six feet tall.

But when all twenty two Weasley-Potters were trying to hang something on it at once, it got completely insane.

Molly and Arthur were content to step back from the chaos and watch their children, children-in-law, grandchildren and Teddy attempt to cover every inch of greenery with sparkling tinsel and glittering baubles.

Hugo was sitting on Victoire's shoulders to reach higher, while Fred and James were poking Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes products into the tree.

It was one of the rare times where no-one was arguing.


	11. December

Title: December

It was Charlie's favourite month of the year.

It started on the twelfth. Despite their lack of money when he was growing up, he had never once had a boring birthday. There had always been great food and a cake, and Aunt Muriel never came to visit.

Christmas Day was busy and hectic. They gave each other handmade presents and played Quidditch and stupid party games, then ate enough to feed an army and fell asleep in the afternoon. This was the only moment of peace, and as a child Charlie had always stayed awake to play with his new toys.

Charlie's very favourite day however, was Christmas Eve. There was something about the sense of anticipation that was even better than the actual thing.


	12. Decorations

Title: Decorations

They had collected a rather strange group of Christmas decorations and ornaments over the years. There were enormous piles of multi-coloured tinsel and bright little baubles, along with boxes of the scented red candles that Ginny liked.

Some were elegant glass creations from the Delacours, others were knitted by Molly, and the most precious were from James, Albus and Lily.

They ranged from the glittery, overloaded polystyrene balls that Aunty Audrey had made with the children when they were very little to hand drawn cards and paintings.

The final thing Harry pulled from the bottomless decorations box was a stack of photos. Most were of his family, waving up at him in suitably festive outfits. In the last, his parents danced together in the snow forever.


	13. Dolls

Title: Dolls

Hermione stared down at the box, dismayed. This was the worst Christmas present by far. The doll's tiny, delicate face stared up at her.

Of course, she should have come to expect it by now. Aunt Matilda was very old and very senile, and couldn't understand why a small child would prefer books to a nice doll. Every Christmas she sent Hermione a beautiful porcelain doll dressed in silk and velvet, and it would be put in the attic to gather dust.

Her parents sighed and took the doll away, replacing it with a new package. Hermione recognised the shape and tore off the paper to find a new copy of Charlotte's Web.

That was much better.


	14. Elves

Title: Elves

George couldn't understand why Muggles thought elves helped a strange fat man to bring them presents.

The only elves he knew were house elves. He hadn't had much experience with them, but he was pretty certain that none of them made toys. So maybe there was another type that no-one had told him about yet?

George had asked a lot of people, but none of them seemed to know any more than he did. Not even Bill, who was supposed to be the clever one. Although technically Bill had said something rude to him, rather than that he didn't know. But George was going to overlook that until it became useful as blackmail.

Arthur laughed and laughed as Molly recounted the story of George's Christmas Eve. Apparently, he had tried to fly to the North Pole and find the elves.

He had got as far as the back garden.


	15. Family Reunion

Title: Family Reunion

Lily ran around the house, frantically waving her wand in an attempt to make everywhere clean and tidy. How could she have forgotten that everyone was coming for Christmas dinner?

She had no idea how the house elves at Hogwarts did it. Half a year after graduation, and she couldn't even make an omelette half the time. So it probably wasn't sensible to try and cook a full turkey dinner with all the trimmings for their extended family.

The doorbell rang five times in as many minutes. Frank and Alice were first, followed by Sirius, Remus, Mary and finally Bethan.

The table was overflowing with slightly burnt food and wizard crackers exploded every few seconds. The conversation was loud and happy as everyone told their stories. It had been months since everybody had been together.

Lily smiled and settled into a seat by James. This was where they belonged.


	16. Festival

Title: Festival

Despite the early morning chill, the Diagon Alley Christmas Festival was in full swing. Brightly coloured posters advertised mulled mead at the Leaky Cauldron and Christmas pudding flavoured ice cream from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Enormous trees covered in tinsel and baubles stood every twenty metres or so along the street.

Molly's breath was white in the icy air as she stared around, awestruck. She had come here countless times over her ten years of life, but she had never seen it like this.

Stalls lined the streets, selling exotic gifts and beautiful warm clothes. Molly tugged on her mother's sleeve, pointing at tiny carved dragons that were breathing magical fire.

"Mummy, I want one of those for Christmas!"


	17. Frosty

Title: Frosty

The Burrow was completely silent.

Delicate frost patterns decorated the windows, covering them with a thin layer of white. Victoire traced them lightly with one finger, leaving dripping lines in the condensation. She was the only person awake this early – she hadn't gone to sleep.

She had watched the sun set, the frost form, and now there was a dim glow on the eastern horizon. Christmas morning was the quietest it had ever been. All the younger generation except for Hugo, Teddy and herself were at Hogwarts.

Teddy appeared behind her as though her thoughts had conjured him, slipping his arms around her waist. Victoire smiled, and leant back into the warmth.

Outside it began to snow.


	18. Fruitcake

Title: Fruitcake

It was foul. Completely and utterly disgusting. She couldn't stand the taste. It made her retch and choke.

The rest of the family were eating with gusto, piling more onto their plates and covering the enormous slices of cake with everything from custard to whipped cream. Dominique was certain they were all crazy, and Fred was getting on her last nerve.

"FRED!" She screeched after he waved a piece of fruitcake under her nose for the twentieth time. He hastily withdrew his hand before she could add another scratch or red hand print.

Louis was sniggering, and Uncle George hastily tried to hide his laughter when she glared at him. It was Christmas, and people were supposed to be nice. But her dim-witted cousin probably didn't understand the word.


	19. Gifts

Title: Gifts

Lucy never knew what to buy anyone. Hugo always made sweet little things, and Dominique put so much thought into things. But every year when Christmas rolled around, Lucy felt like she didn't know her family at all.

She didn't know if she had bought Rose the right books, or if James, Fred and Louis already had those pranks from Uncle George's shop. One year she had even made the mistake of buying the lactose intolerant Dominique chocolate.

This year however, Victoire had offered to take her. Victoire was pretty, popular and always knew everything that was happening. So maybe this time Lucy wouldn't spend December the twenty-fifth embarrassed and miserable.

The one thing she did know about her family, was that help was always there.


	20. Holly

Title: Holly

"The holly and the ivy…" Lily groaned and propped her copy of the Daily Prophet up higher, to hide the sight of James and Sirius singing Christmas songs with their mouths full. Remus had taken one look at them and gone outside with his toast, and she was starting to wish she had joined him.

"Come on Lily flower, sing with us!" Sirius grinned over the newspaper, ignoring her scowl. She glared at him pointedly and continued eating.

"The holly bears a blossom! As white as lily flower!" James sang even louder, winking at her.

This was fast becoming the most irritating Christmas ever.


	21. Icicles

Title: Icicles

The icicle smashed on the ground a few feet away. It was only about six inches long, but it still made Andromeda jump and slip on the ice. Her head hit the pavement and she swore quietly.

"Andy?" A familiar voice came from behind her. "Merlin Andy, are you okay?"

She struggled into a sitting position, and Ted Tonks' hand entered her vision.

Andromeda hadn't seen him since they had graduated from Hogwarts. She had returned home with Cissy and Bella, promising herself she would keep in contact. But one thing had led to another, and it was only on Christmas Eve that she had managed to escape the Black house.

"Yeah… I'm fine," she smiled shakily and he pulled her upright, hugging her as though nothing had changed.


	22. Lights

Title: Lights

"What are fairy lights?" Arthur asked, nose buried in a book on Muggle Christmas traditions.

"Oh you know dear, they put fairies in jars and they glow," Molly replied distractedly, knitting Fred's jumper.

"No Molly, Muggles don't believe in fairies," he pointed out. "I think they run on eckle-tristy, that Muggle science thingy…"

He trailed off as he noticed that Molly was ignoring him in favour of the knitting, and sighed. Maybe he could get some set up himself, whatever they were.

He came home the next day half an hour late with three boxes of indoor fairy lights. A few experimental jabs with his wand later, and the Christmas tree was on fire.


	23. Lists

Title: Lists

Harry and Ron didn't understand why Hermione needed so many bits of paper to organise the Christmas meal with the Lovegoods. She had lists for food, for presents, guests, seating – everything.

Of course, to Hermione these were indispensable organisational devices. But Ron came from a family that regularly held parties for over thirty people without any of these things.

The only list Harry thought was necessary was one he had seen Dudley send off every year to Father Christmas. Harry had never been allowed to send his own wish list, no matter how desperate he was. So the first thing he did with his own children each December was to write letters to Father Christmas – even if Harry knew he wasn't real now.


	24. Merry Christmas

Title: Merry Christmas

The Christmas Party was in full swing. Dumbledore as dancing with Professor McGonagall, James had settled into his Lily watching from across the room, and Sirius was dragging Remus around in a very enthusiastic tango.

Lily spotted him leaning against the wall and wandered away from her conversation with Marlene.

"You look… lovely," he stammered. He hadn't seen her in a dress since they were ten. She blushed.

"Thanks. Nice suit!" Severus scowled. He hated the suit. Lily laughed and tugged at his hands.

"Come and dance Sev, please?" He had fully intended to say no to her, but he couldn't quite manage it. Instead he nodded and let her pull him onto the dance floor, swaying awkwardly.

Lily was right there. Next to _him_. And he could see Potter's stupid arrogant face turning purple, and his stomach was turning flips.

He smiled down at her, and to his surprise Lily stood on tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas Sev," she whispered, red faced again.


	25. Mistletoe

Title: Mistletoe

Pale green leaves and clusters of waxy white berries. Who knew such a simple thing could throw her Christmas so off track?

There was only one was she could do to let them both leave. The corridor was nearly empty. If they were lucky, no-one would see.

Rose took a deep breath and prayed that this wouldn't get back to Lorcan. Grey eyes stared at her, Scorpius' mouth turned down at the corners.

The kiss was short and unwilling, both pulling away as soon as the mistletoe would let them. She wiped her hand over the back of her mouth, shuddering as they went their separate ways.

Scorpius was her best friend for Merlin's sake. It was just wrong.


	26. North Pole

Title: North Pole

Red and white striped poles rose up out of glittery snow, with green Christmas trees dotted around. Elves danced on either side of an icy igloo, and a big sign read 'The North Pole'.

"That's a lovely picture, Albus ," Ginny knelt down next to her son. "Just a question sweetie… what is it?"

"The 'orth Pole!" He announced proudly, chubby hands pulling crayons towards his mouth. Harry sighed and flicked his wand, cleaning up the puddles of spilled glitter and glue.

"Hermione's been telling them all Muggle stories," he explained. "The North Pole is where Father Christmas makes all the toys to bring to the children."

Ginny looked from Albus, now happily playing with a toy train set, to Harry.

"I'll never quite understand Muggles," she announced, returning to the kitchen.


	27. Party

Title: Party

People danced and shouted over the loud music. Rose was certain it couldn't be a conversation – she could barely hear herself think, let alone hear anyone else.

Albus spotted her across the room and made his way over, dodging the enthusiastically waving arms of the dancers, and threw an arm around her neck.

"Rosie! You came," he yelled, dropping a bottle of butterbeer into her hands. She just about managed to keep hold of it, while wondering why on earth anyone would think this was a fun way to spend Christmas Eve. The music was too loud and her head pounded with every beat, it was hot and sweaty, the air too close to her skin.

Why had she let Albus persuade her?


	28. Pie

Title: Pie

This was the one thing Hermione had missed through all her years at Hogwarts, and even more so when they were in hiding.

Her mother's turkey pie was something she immediately associated with Christmas, and it brought back all the childhood memories of helping her cook on Boxing Day morning.

Hermione was covered in flour and not quite sure what she was doing. Her mother had made it look so effortless and easy, but she just couldn't get it right, and she refused to resort to magic.

In the end, she picked up the Muggle phone.

"Hi Mum… I was wondering, how do you make Turkey pie?"


	29. Poinsettia

Title: Poinsettia

His grandmother's house was always full of greenery and flowers, even in winter. Garlands of holly and ivy wrapped around the banisters and crept along the mantelpiece, with pots of poinsettias set on end tables. The bright red bracts gave the place a rather festive feel.

James preferred the bright sparkling colours of tinsel and baubles, with lots of glitter and real fairies glowing among the fake pine needles.

However, he had overheard Lily and her friends talking about how nice real plants were, so on Christmas morning Lily Evans woke up early to find a poinsettia left on the doorstep, with a note from James written on the pot.

_Go out with me?_


	30. Reindeer

Title: Reindeer

"Mummy," Lily Luna tugged on her mother's trousers. Ginny patted her on the head and continued talking to Hermione on the phone.

"Come round on Christmas Eve, then we'll all go to the Burrow together in the morning…"

"Mummy!" Lily poked her.

"One moment Hermione – what is it sweetie?" Ginny put the phone down on the counter.

"I want a reindeer for Christmas," the little girl smiled and held up a picture book with a reindeer in it. The reindeer was pulling a red and gold sleigh that Ginny recognised from Hermione's muggle children's books.

"You can't have a reindeer Lily, we don't have anywhere to keep one. Animals need feeding, and lots of space."

Lily sighed, as though Ginny was being very stupid.

"Not a real reindeer. A soft fluffy one!" Ginny considered this for a moment, then nodded. Lily ran off to find Albus or James, and Ginny picked up the phone again.

"Hermione, where could I get a stuffed reindeer?"


End file.
